Halloween 2012 Special
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Byakuya has always been told to stay out of the woods, especially on Halloween night. What happens when he disobeys this order, and runs into a monster with a taste for Nobles?


So this is just a little Halloween special for all my lovely FFN readers. Yeah, I know that I haven't been posting much since... well... forever?

Almost-Smutty Bleach goodness. Enjoy.

The people of the small village had always told their children not to go into the woods after dark, especially not between Midnight and 3 A.M. Or on a full moon, and certainly not ever during any time of day on Halloween. It'd been there, immutable as anything, being passed down from generation to generation, as fundamental to the villager's existence as the right time to plant their crops, or harvest them. The children knew not to question that, because it had been there since their grandparent's great-great-grandparents had been children.

Officially, it was because after dark, all sorts of dangerous animals would roam the woods, and wouldn't care if they ate a human child instead of a deer. However, parents, wanting to make certain that their children would stay far from the woods, as far away as possible from the woods, even during the day, told them it was because horrible monsters would come out at night, and steal disobedient children. And the truth is, it wasn't too far from the truth.

Now in this particular village, on a towering hill above it, stands a large manor, belonging to the Noble Kuchiki clan, with the villagers paying their taxes and whatnot to the family, like they'd been doing for centuries. The Kuchikis had never been cruel, like most landlords, instead, they were just people. Even so, that didn't stop the occasional bad apple from cropping up here and there. Byakuya Kuchiki was one such bad apple.

Even though he'd been raised from the time he was a child to be as much like his father and grandfather as possible, having a sense of dignity and knowing right from wrong and acting accordingly, Byakuya had never cared for all the rules and regulations of his life. He wanted to rebel. And rebel he did.

On this such night, he had recently received a rather nasty verbal tongue lashing from his grandfather, for insulting some of the commoner boys in the village. While his grandfather agreed that yes, they were above the villagers, that did not mean that he had to behave so arrogantly about it, as that would bring shame upon the family name. While Ginrei Kuchiki had a point (and an extremely valid one at that), Byakuya would have none of it. In his arrogance, he left the manor, headed into the woods.

Now, certainly Byakuya had heard of all the legends surrounding the woods, and the tales that parents used to tell their children to make them behave. Even though there was the truth that dangerous animals were out and about at night, he paid it no heed, denouncing those stories as old wives tales, and hogwash, and scary stories meant to keep children in line. He thought that even if he were to be attacked by a vicious beast, he would fare just fine, because he had taken his sword with him, and was rather proficient in using it. But the silly Noble should have known that a sword cannot protect you against everything. He should've taken some heed of those stories. If he had, the events that happened afterwards may not have occurred.

Being the fool that he was, and as stubborn as he was, he entered the woods. After nightfall. And on, you guessed it, Halloween. The entire village was shut up tightly for the night, doors and windows barred against whatever might come crawling out of the woods. The men would be up all night, armed with their swords, if they had them, and their kitchen knives and farming implements if they didn't, in order to defend their families. Every year, it was the same thing. They'd be armed to the teeth til sun-rise the day after Halloween, when the worst of the beasts were back where they came from.

Byakuya, in his fury, had walked so far in to the woods that he couldn't find a way out again. So, he stumbled around for several hours, trying to find his way back out. He saw the lights of the village up ahead, eventually, and began to walk towards them. If there had been anyone in the church ringing the bell, he might've acted differently. But there was nobody there, because all of the clergymen and church personnel, and yes, even the monks and the nuns, were staying with various villagers tonight, like they did every year.

He was maybe a mile away from the village, when the clocks struck midnight. If he had heard the bells ring off the 12 it was supposed to, he might have started running. But he didn't, and assumed, in his arrogance, that not only did he have time, but if he didn't, nothing would happen to him. Oh, how wrong he was!

He was almost to the edge of the woods, when he started to hear noises in the forest, faint, as if someone were doing their best to follow him without alerting him to their presence. If he had any sort of a decent head on his shoulders, he would've started running. Instead, he whirled about, drawing his sword, speaking out, boldly, Who's there?

As he half-expected, there was no answer. Instead, there was a noise from behind him. He tried to turn around, but found himself glued in place. His muscles refused to react to his brain commanding them to move. His sword was plucked from his grasp, and thrown some distance away from him. He could hear it hitting the ground with a dull thump, and he felt It almost as clearly a if the assailant had punched him.

After a tense moment of silence, whoever the assailant was, said, I think I might go easy on ya. You kinda look all girly and shit, I don't really wanna hurt ya. Whoever it was, had a male's voice, and a rather rough one at that. In his mind, Byakuya thought that this voice would belong to one of the lower class boys in the village, the crass ones who threw around profanity like it were punctuation.

Then, all of a sudden, Byakuya found that his muscles were responding to his mind again, and he turned around, swinging his fist as he did. His fist made contact, as his eyes shot wide. There was some truth to the legends about the monsters in the forest. The punch seemed to do nothing, as the monster swang, and his Byakuya square in the nose, knocking him out with the force of it.

When the Noble came to, he found that his nose was in severe pain, and he was thrown onto a floor that was cool and damp, and felt like stone. To his chagrin, he realized that he was naked, and that his hands were bound behind his back with what felt suspiciously like the remnants of his shirt. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he couldn't see his sword anywhere around him, but out of the corner of his eye, he managed to see the village far below him. He was in a cave in the side of the hills above the village. He might be able to make a break for it...

He was distracted by something moving just out of the edge of his field of vision. Turning his head slightly, he could see a shadowy figure standing further back in the cave. Let me go this instant. Byakuya demanded. I don't think so, pretty boy. The man, or monster, taunted, in the same voice from earlier. He stepped forward. In the light from the full moon, Byakuya could clearly see that this man was several inches taller than he was, with tanned skin covered in strange markings, red hair that seemed to defy gravity, and an animalistic look in his eyes that the Noble most certainly didn't like.

He couldn't tell whether the pelt around the man's shoulders was just an animal skin, or was apart of the man. Crouching down in front of the Noble, the man said, Ya know, my kind made a deal with some family named Kuchiki when this village was built. We promised that we wouldn't invade the village, but anyone fuckin' stupid enough to go into the woods whenever the barriers between worlds were thinnest was fair game. And yer one of them, and yer that fuckin' stupid.

Byakuya swallowed dryly. He'd once read a book in his grandfather's library, detailing the origins on the village, and there was a legend in there. In the end, the legend said that anyone who had gotten caught by any of the other beings would be at the entire mercy of those creatures.

If yer half as smart as ya look, ya probably already know what I am. An ya probably understand what I want ya for. I mean, who wouldn't, wakin' up naked and tied up? the red-head said, laughing almost cruelly at the end.

Let me go this instant. If you know who I am, you'd understand that my grandfather will have a search party out looking for me!

Not on this night he won't. And I'm takin' ya home with me, and guess what, the portal to there don't open up every day!

Certainly not this! Byakuya was not about to become the mate, or fuck toy, or whatever the hell this man wanted, for some kind of a twisted ass monster, and never allowed home again. He refused to go down without a fight.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, the man behind him said, Now if ya behave, an' don' fight, we might get along jus' fine.

As if Byakuya was intending to just lay there and take whatever this thing was going to do to him?

Even as he was lost in thought, the monster, had crept up behind him, and dropped his drawers, stepping out of them, leaving him naked. The Noble gave him a look of distaste. There was no way he was going to... Oh god!

An if ya think about fightin'... The man said ominously, and out of nowhere, a snake was hovering in his face. When the man used both hands to grab Byakuya by the hips and lift his bum into the air, he realized something. This snake was the monster's tail!

Don't you dare... Byakuya said, menacingly low, trying to appear tough, when in reality he was going to lose his cool. Then, he felt something poking at his entrance. Oh but I dare alrigh'

Just before he was about to be Noble shish-kabob...

Byakuya woke up in his bed, at home, with a start. It was Halloween morning. He shook off the dream as being nothing, but an overactive mind. That night, his grandfather gave him the same lecture that he had given him in his dream, about not treating the villagers like scum just because of the differences in social classes. Enraged, Byakuya walked into the forest just like he had in his dream. I believe that we can all assume what happens after that, right?


End file.
